(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while the electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is high and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented.
In such a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in order to implement a wide viewing angle, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules may be formed in one pixel.
As such, as a means of forming the plurality of domains, a method of forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field generating electrode or forming protrusions on the field generating electrode is used. According to the method, the plurality of domains may be formed by aligning the liquid crystal molecules in a direction perpendicular to the fringe field by edges of the cutouts or the protrusions and a fringe field formed between the field generating electrodes facing the edges.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.